O pedido
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Gambit decide pedir a mão de Vampira em casamento. Só que ele faz isso da maneira menos tradicional e normal possível. Muito melhor do que parece.


**Disclaimer:** Gambit é meu. Mais nada me pertence.

**Sumário:** Gambit decide pedir a mão de Vampira em casamento. Mas da maneira menos tradicional e normal possível.

**N/A**: Alerta de Spoilers!!!! Estou realmente orgulhosa dessa fanfic, ela é meu xodó. Leiam com carinho pois me deu trabalho a pesquisa.

**O pedido**

Vampira se encolheu em um canto completamente entediada. Olhou desesperada para os lados procurando o que fazer e ocupar a mente, tentando afastar os pensamentos desagradáveis. Kurt conversava animadamente com Bobby e ambos soltavam umas gargalhadas de vez em quando. Seria algo quase agradável, quer dizer, se ela não tivesse vendo de fora. Bem no fundo queria que o irmão pescasse como ela estava se sentindo e prontamente se pusesse a sua disposição._ Um pouco de egoísmo não faz mal a ninguém, faz? _Afastou esse pensamento rapidamente. _É aniversário dele. E além do mais Kurt precisa de um tempo longe de mim. EU preciso de um tempo longe de mim. _Logan observava uma Jubilee eufórica narrar-lhe qualquer coisa enquanto Tempestade falava gesticulando com o Professor. Jeann e Scott não estavam em nenhum lugar a vista, o que a animou um pouco. Tudo que menos precisava era do casal "sr e sra perfeitos" sendo perfeitamente felizes por -se culpada por pensar mal dos dois amigos. Balançou a cabeça. E por fim, lá estava ele. Vampira sabia que não deveria se surpreender. _Isso é tão típico._ Lançou-lhe um olhar frio, que foi retribuído quase que instantaneamente com um beijo a distância. A loira a frente de Gambit se virou com raiva para ver quem tinha roubado a atenção de seu paquera. Vampira a fuzilou com o olhar. _Seja lá quem for, mutante ou não, com certeza não duraria mais de um minuto numa briga comigo._ O Cajun estava rindo e aproveitou o momento de distração para ir pegar uma bebida._ Inacreditável. _Vampira virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar para fora da mansão ciente que dois grandes olhos vermelhos a estavam seguindo.

Ela caminhou por um longo tempo. _Até quando ele ia brincar de esconde-esconde? _

- Achei que você estivesse muito ocupado cantando aquela garota. - Vampira perguntou sem se virar para ele.

- Gambit estava, cheré.

- Então por que desistiu?

- Porque estava funcionando.

Ela forçou uma risada.

- Então você perde o interesse depois que as mulheres se apaixonam por você?

- Depende...você está apaixonada por mim, petite...?

Pergunta idiota. Depois de tudo que eles passaram juntos, como ele se atrevia a perguntar isso? Cerrou os punhos.

- ...Do mesmo jeito que eu estou por você? - Gambit adicionou com um largo sorriso.

- Você está apaixonado por mim? - Ela murmurou tremendo. Essa pergunta foi tudo que ela menos esperava. Claro que tinham um relacionamento, já se beijaram diversas vezes, e o Cajun já dissera que a amava muitas outras mas mesmo assim ela se recusava a acreditar, visto que ele seguia a conversa com uma piada ou um riso de deboche. Uma parte dela queria jogar tudo para para o alto, casar-se com ele e fugir deixando tudo e todos para trás na expectativa de uma vida normal. Vampira quase lhe contou o que queria mas sua outra parte não parava de dizer que ele simplesmente riria de sua idéia. Claro que era uma idéia ridícula mas mesmo assim...ela estava ridicularmente apaixonada por ele. Fazia sentido isso?

- Pergunta idiota. Depois de tudo que passamos juntos...você magoa Gambit por duvidar de meu amor.

Aí está: o deboche. Nesse momento sentiu um grande ímpeto de pular em cima do mutante e socá-lo. Quantas vezes fosse necessário. Olhou-o com raiva. Ele estava sorrindo. Muito provavelmente advinhara o que queria fazer e, ao invés de recuar ou sentir medo, aproximou-se, desafiando-a. Ficaram ambos a se olhar por um bom tempo em completo silêncio. Ambos tentando prever o próximo passo do outro e pensando em como reagiriam em seguida. Sem dar um passo eles travaram uma dura batalha imaginária que, segundo a mente dos dois, terminara empatada.

- E o que uma garota tão belle como você estaria fazendo sozinha num lugar desses? - Gambit perguntou chegando cada vez mais perto.

- Mesma coisa que me disse quando nos conhecemos. Sempre pensei que você fosse mais...criativo.

- De novo, machuca meus sentimentos. Gambit sabe muito bem que não é a primeira vez que te diz isso mas frases assim podem e devem ser repetidas. Especialmente em ocasiões especiais.

Vampira quase perguntou de que ocasião ele estava falando mas o Cajun não lhe deu chance.

- Me concede a honra dessa dança, mademoiselle?

- Que dança? - Não existia nenhum som fora os de suas vozes.

- Estou começando a achar que você é a sem criatividade. - Dizendo isso ele se aproximou, repousando uma das mãos em sua cintura.

- Eu não danço.

Gambit apenas riu, colocou uma das mãos da companheira em seu ombro e entrelaçou seus dedos na outra.

- Pronta, cheré?

Ela não respondeu apenas olhou-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas. O Cajun levantou o braço, querendo fazê-la girar mas ela não deu um passo.

- Não confia em mim?

- Tanto faz. - Vampira se deu por vencida e se deixou guiar por ele, rodando em torno de seu eixo. Gambit passou a mão em volta dela, fazendo-a ficar de costas para ele. Ela suspirou fundo. Não importa quantas vezes já acontecera mas ser tocada por ele ainda a fazia gelar. Era horrível mas gostoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Pronta? - Ele repetiu a pergunta.

Ela pensou em argumentar e reclamar alegando que não sabia dançar e que tudo isso era perda de tempo mas ela o conhecia bem demais. Não desistiria. _Ele nunca desiste._

- Pronta.

Sem lhe dar tempo para, de fato se preparar, o Cajun abriu o braço, lançando-a para longe, para pouco tempo depois puxá-la de volta. Não foi bonito ou gracioso como deveria. Vampira tropeçou na volta e, perdendo o equilíbrio, teve que ser amaparada por ele que a abraçou mais forte. Foi com uma profunda irritação que ela percebeu que o mutante tinha um largo sorriso estampado no rosto. _Ele está se divertindo com a minha desgraça_. Mas Vampira não era mulher de se deixar usar dessa maneira pelos homens. Não sem revidar.

- Dois podem jogar. - Dizendo isso pisou com força no pé do outro, fazendo-o morder o lábio para não gritar.

- Vamos ver. - Ele logo se recuperara, iniciando uma série de giros para deixá-la tonta. Porém a garota resistiu muito bem e não perdeu a postura.

Essa "briga", porque não podemos mais chamar de dança, durou vários minutos com os dois combatentes realmente se divertindo, embora nunca fossem admitir isso. Gambit lembrava-se de como costumava dançar com sua esposa e de como era aquela dança formal, comum e que num minuto atraía todos os olhares das pessoas presentes. O máximo que uma pessoa pensaria se o visse dançar com Vampira era que os dois estavam bêbados, devido aos movimentos descoordenados, e deixaria para lá no mesmo minuto. A mutante deixou um riso escapar, contagiando-o. As coisas que ele mais detestava a respeito de Bella Donna eram as que ele mais amava em Vampira. Fazia sentido isso?

Já estava na hora de parar e o Cajun, habilmente a tomou nos braços. Podia sentir sua respiração ofegante no rosto. Era a hora.

Vampira fechou os olhos esperando e se decepcionou ao sentir as mãos dele deixarem-lhe vagarosamente.

- O que foi?

- Posso te beijar?

- Desde quando você pede minha permissão? - Ela riu._ Isso era um absurdo!_

- Desde que eu não use meus poderes para controlar os seus.

Vampira esperou uma risada da parte dele. _Ele está brincando. Ele tem que estar brincando_. Como esta não chegou, ela forçou uma.

- O que eu disse é engraçado?

- Não muito. Talvez deva melhorar as sua piadas.

- Não é uma piada, cheré.

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? - Ela explodiu. - Você quer que eu...eu...- Olhou para as próprias mãos e depois para ele. - Não. - Disse com a voz abalada mas firme.

- Por que não?

- Você quer ser morto?

- Por você? Sempre.

- CALE-SE! - Vampira transbordava de raiva pelo que o outro havia sugerido. Estava cansada das piadas ridículas para amenizar a situação. Não havia como amenizar essa. Não depois do que havia sido dito.

- É duro ser você. - Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- O quê?

- Não negue, petite. Você fugiu de nada mais nada menos do que da festa de aniversário do seu irmão. Você não consegue relaxar e deixar as pessoas se aproximarem.

- Infelizmente o único que pode se aproximar de mim é você. - Respondeu rispidamente.

- Eu não estava falando fisicamente. Você é forte, belle, decidida mas de que adianta tudo isso se não se permite desfrutar da felicidade? Corra, fuga, pare de ser você mesma.

- Se eu entendi direito, você quer que eu pare de ser eu mesma e me torne você? - Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Tudo é melhor quando se é Gambit. - Ele sorriu.

- Obrigada, mas minha resposta não mudou.

- Peço que reconsidere.

- Pedido negado. Não entende? Eu teria acesso a tudo, suas memórias, tudo...

- Eu quero que você tenha.

- Você está aprontando alguma.

- Estou. - Gambit admitiu.

- O que é?

- Toque-me e descobrirá.

- Não.

- Certo, então.

Vampira fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

- Certo, mas não vai ser um beijo.

- Por quê não, cheré?

- Porque senão você não vai querer parar e acabará morrendo.

- Pelo menos morreria feliz. - Ele sorriu.

Vampira retirou a luva e estendeu a mão para ele.

Gambit se aproximou com cuidado e aceitou.

- Não vai tirar a sua luva?

- Non, ma cheré. - Dizendo isso, plantou-lhe um beijo na mão.

Foi instantâneo. Assim que Vampira sentiu o toque de seus lábios, uma descarga de energia tomou conta de todo o seu corpo. Doeu um pouco mas logo a dor foi substituída por um imenso prazer. Era poder. E ela gostava disso.

Viu Gambit cair sentado no chão mas pouco ligou. Outras imagens apareciam-lhe na mente e ela pode ver toda a sua infância na rua, depois de ser abandonado no hospital por causa de seus olhos (que faziam dele um mutante), quando se tornou Remy LeBeau ao tentar roubar a carteira de Jean-Luc e a morte de seu primo Etienne quando seus poderes começavam a se manifestar. Viu seu casamento com Bella Donna e como a amava profundamente. Vampira sentiu vontade de chorar e não pôde evitar se imaginar no lugar dela. Viu também o amado ser expulso dos clãs ao matar o cunhado, depois salvar Tempestade e consequentemente, se unir aos X-men, onde a encontrou e seu relacionamento turbulento começou. Inicialmente, Gambit estava cuiroso com aquela linda mutante que não caía em nenhuma de suas cantadas. Logo se tornou uma obsessão, um desafio. Ele tinha que seduzí-la. Mas enfim acabou por se ver preso na própria armadilha. Quando começava a entender seus sentimentos por ela, foi surpreendido com a notícia que Bella Donna estava viva e contou com a ajuda da mutante para conseguir o elixir e salvá-la. Ela acordou, mas sem suas memórias, graças a Vampira. Esta sentiu culpa como nunca ao finalmente entender o sofrimento que ele sentira ao finalmente expulsar a esposa de sua vida. Ambos agora sabiam que Bella Donna levou consigo parte de seu espírito e essa parte nunca poderia lhe ser devolvida. Depois veio Antártica, finalmente a verdade! Vampira sempre pensou que sentiria alívio quando soubesse o que aconteceu, mas não... Tudo que ela tinha dito para ele, o acusado de ter feito, xingado... era mentira. Havia abandonado seu amado, um X-men, um inocente para morrer congelado. Compartilhava de sua dor e confusão agora. Gambit, tendo finalmente escapado, enfrentava uma grande dúvida: seu ego ou sua vida? Orgulhoso, não queria nunca mais olhar para nenhum dos companheiros mas, se assim o fizesse, para onde iria, qual seria seu destino? A única coisa que o mantia-o vivo era ela. A pessoa que o abandonou para morrer era a sua razão de viver. Que irônico. Que ridículo. Mas ele estava ridicularmente apaixonado por ela. E optou pela segunda opção. Ela teve que levar em conta a confusão que Gambit sentiu ao descobrir que seu pai não era ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Senhor Sinistro. Ao mesmo tempo que sentiu uma pena profunda do amado, não pode deixar de sorrir ao deduzir a ironia que o destino lhe pregara. Ele e Scott eram meio-irmãos. Vampira se perguntou como alguém conseguiria suportar tudo isso sozinho. _Não, ele não está sozinho. Ele me tem. _De repente todo o desconforto que sentira mais cedo naquele dia se dissipou completamente._ E eu o tenho. Meu. _O pensamento de que Gambit realmente a amava e que lhe pertencia fez uma alegria boba e infantil tomar conta de seu corpo. Era boba e infantil sim, mas quem liga? Ela certamente que não. As memórias continuavam a passar rapidamente por sua cabeça como um filme até a última cena: um grande anel de brilhantes estava sendo observado pelo Cajun numa joalheria.

Vampira soluçou, não conseguindo conter-se com a revelação e fechou os olhos, deixando as lágrimas deslizarem por suas bochechas como se apostassem corrida. Ficou assim por um momento até que mirou Gambit, que estava recostado numa árvore perto dela. Ele parecia bem fraco e cansado.

- A vida do Gambit foi demais para você, cheré?

- Idiota! - Colocando a luva de volta, ela o ajudou a sentar. - Você é um grande idiota!!

- Seu idiota? - Ele perguntou, tirando uma caixinha vermelha do bolso. Ela não precisou esperar que ele abrisse para saber o que era.

- Oui. - Vampira respondeu, com o francês na ponta da lingua. - Oui.

O Cajun sorriu e, novamente mexendo em seu bolso, retirou uma carta de baralho.

- Vai. - Simplesmente disse e Vampira obedeceu de imediato, fascinada pela energia que passara para o objeto.

- E não ficaria segurando isso se fosse você. - Ele adicionou, tirando-a do transe.

- Merde! - Ela jogou a carta longe, que explodiu logo em seguida.

Gambit começou a rir mas a falta de forças o interrompeu. Logo voltou-se para a noiva.

- Beije-me. - Dava ver que ele lutava para manter os olhos abertos. Vampira sabia que qualquer outra pessoa já teria desmaiado há muito tempo. Remy lutava bravamente.

- Não. Quer ser morto? - Enxugou as lágrimas em vão, já que mais e mais se juntavam às antigas.

- Por você, cheré? Sempre. - Repetiu as palavras que tinha dito mais cedo.

- Mon amour...quem sabe...seu desejo pode se realizar... - Ela não parou e continuou a sussurrar em seu ouvido, fazendo Gambit arrepiar-se. Era tudo que ele queria e ouvir isso pela voz de Vampira só melhorava as coisas.

- Como dizer não para alguém com um sotaque tão sexy como o seu?

Ela balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Vá com calma, Remy. Você não está legal.

- Só preciso descansar um po...- O Cajun não chegou a terminar a frase, sendo vencido pelo cansaço.

Vampira sorriu ainda não acreditando em tudo que acontecera. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

- Je t'aime! - Sabia que ele não a ouviria mais precisava dizer o que guardara dentro de si por tanto tempo. Precisava gritar e só não o fez pois encontrou Scott, Jean e Logan olhando para eles com estranheza.

- ELE ME PEDIU EM CASAMENTO! - Ela exclamou feliz. Sabia que Jean já devia ter lido sua mente mas pouco se importava.

- Hummm...E por isso você o matou? - Cyclope nada estava entendendo.

- Não, mes amis, não!

- Espera! Você acabou de falar francês?

Vampira mordeu os lábios para conter a excitação e finalmente respondeu:

- Oui.

Logan balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Gambo não poderia ter feito da maneira normal, não é mesmo?

**Fim**

**N/A: **Acabou. Deu até uma pontada de dor no coração terminar essa fic, sabiam? Ela é a maior que já escrevi ( levando em conta o número de caracteres) e uma das que eu mais gosto. Vampira e Gambit são feitos um para o outro e simplesmente amo escrever sobre os dois. Peço que me perdoem se eu escrevi alguma coisa errada ou se algo não condiz com os quadrinhos. Nunca os li e para voltar a escrever só contei com minha memória e com o google (que às vezes não mostra resultados confiáveis.) Também espero que vocês tenham apreciado e soltado alguns "ownn" durante a leitura. Comecei a criar uma continuação na minha cabeça. Seria o casamento deles mas não esperem tão cedo. Preciso estudar, ou melhor, já deveria estar estudando. Digam-me se devo prolongar ou não. Mil beijos e agradecimentos a quem leu a minha outra fic "Rotina".

Mandar review é rápido, fácil e não precisa estar cadastrado no fanfiction. Logo, o que estão esperando para fazer uma boa ação? :D


End file.
